


Earth 13 - No Un-snap Tony with a side of Denial and Repression

by Cammerel



Series: Starker - Multiverse Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It's all Tony, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiverse, Peter fixes things, Peter is 22 because this takes place in the future, Tony being ashamed of himself, Top Peter Parker, all over the place, he is not aged up separate from Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: Peter gets himself stuck on an Earth where he and Tony Stark never got together, the snap that killed half the universe’s population was never undone, and he never died as a result of it.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s another normal day in Queens.

And what normal means these days is-

_“Dodge!”_

Peter ducks, shoves the fist out of his way, and leaps back, kicking Rhino in the face and swinging quickly from tree to tree to put some distance between them. He drops from one just in time to see the blast of energy fly right past him.

_“Getting in trouble there, underoos?”_

“He started it! And, anyway, I had it completely under control,” Peter says as he moves a few people out of the path of danger before peeking out again, “I was just trying to get a double decker hamb-URGER!” he shouts when he’s yanked up and thrown through the air.

Tony catches him in time, effortless and flawless as usual, carefully bringing him back down to earth with an arm tight around his waist.

“Thanks for that.”

_“Just protecting my property.”_

“You mean the suit, or me?”

_“Yes, dear,” _Tony says, his helmet dropping, “Don’t I deserve a kiss? Coming in like a brave knight, saving my damsel?”

Peter rolls his eyes, “You get a mask kiss for effort,” he says and presses his face to Tony’s, able to feel the pressure of his lips as they attempt to deepen before swinging off again.

He catches the flashes of a couple cameras, some people clapping, but the rush of the fight comes back in fast.

_“Tease.”_

“Always, /Mr. Stark/,” he says, shooting web around Rhino in an attempt to slow him down.

_“You realize the Rhino-man isn’t alone, right?”_

“He’s actually just called ‘Rhino’, Tony.”

_“Whatever.”_

Peter turns his attention to the new threat, shooting a web to string the man up. First he’s there, but then he’s right in Peter’s face, grabbing him and throwing him.

If he hadn’t seen it with his eyes, he would’ve missed it.

But it’s day when he’s hit, and night when he lands.

“Oh god,” he says in pain, the air temporarily departed from his lungs. It takes him a moment, clutching his chest with one hand, expecting Tony to say something, to call his name, to make sure he’s okay. But there’s nothing.

There’s only silence.

He finally sits up and looks around.

/Yup, definitely night./

The people he had moved were gone. Rhino was gone. The man that threw him? Also gone.

“Tony?” he asks, eyes narrowing, “Tony!?”

He stands and dusts himself off, “Je-e-e-sus” he stammers as his spider sense runs quickly through him, up and down his spine twice.

“What the hell,” he mutters, walking along the walkway, looking at the trees that he /knows/ Rhino had just plowed through, but that are now completely fine. He strings his web, hoisting up higher and higher, past the first two large buildings to go and get his backpack from where he left it.

The only problem is…

“What…” he looks around, under a few things, on a few other houses around the area.

But his bag is gone.

“Not again,” he groans.

Tony is going to murder him. He was doing so good. And Tony can be understanding, he knows /why/ Peter loses them sometimes, and it’s not like they’re short on cash - or ever will be. But he lost one last /week/.

“I need to get better at hiding these things.”

He heads home as fast as he can, looking around and completely feeling jet lagged from the twinkling stars above.

“Charlotte,” he mutters, “Are you picking up any anomalies?”

_“Is something wrong, Peter?”_

“Uh, yeah… for instance, it’s like… middle of the night?”

_“I do not recognize any flaws in my programming. If there was a lapse in time, I would be aware of it.”_ she tells him, _“You are correct in assuming that it is night. I read that it is nearly midnight on the eastern coast. But that it was five before twelve in the afternoon mere moments ago.”_

Peter nods slowly, “Right, so… not just me.”

_“It is not just you, Peter.”_

“Tony should still be up, god, he must be so worried about me. Are you able to reach out to him for me?”

_“Connecting you to Tony Stark.”_

Peter smiles, tries to relax, tries not to allow himself to have a panic attack. Whatever he was whammied with, he’ll be fine. Maybe he just blacked out or something… in the middle of the street… and was not bothered… for half a day.

_“Kid? There an emergency? What’s going on? How can I help? Suiting up now-”_

Peter feels that ease in his shoulders the moment he hears Tony’s voice, “Oh, god, thank god. No, no, it’s okay. Don’t suit up. There… might be a minor emergency though, maybe?”

_“Where are you? I’ll come get you.”_

“Uh, no, no. It’s fine. I’m coming to you. You’re home, right?”

_“Right,” _Tony says, sounding hesitant,_ “Where else would I be?”_

“Well, I think I might’ve missed half a day or something,” Peter admits, “Something weird happened when we were fighting Rhino.”

_“We what? Who-no?”_

Peter rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless, “Rhino. The… he dresses literally like a rhino.”

_“I have no clue what you’re going on about, but get your butt over here and don’t take the scenic route. You’re worrying me and I don’t like worrying. You know what happened last time.”_

Last time?

Peter frowns when the call ends there, tilting his head slightly.

That was strange.

Normally there’s small talk. Tony /loves/ small talk.

Did he do something wrong?

Tony didn’t really sound upset.

He wants to call back, but his stomach twists fiercely and he gets that same strike of spider sense that hasn’t left him since he landed in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic (which is already over 26k) and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. With at least 6 or so Starker fics incoming over there, I figured I'd toss something up here for the time being, but updates will be slow as I have many other Starker WIPs and not a lot of real time.
> 
> For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens the moment he’s within range and Peter doesn’t have to be a genius to know that Tony’s likely been waiting just inside for him.

He takes off his mask once he’s safely inside, swiping his chest piece with three fingers to reduce his gloves.

“There you are, what took you so long? I was just about-”

“Are you kidding me right now? I was still all the way in Queens.”

Tony looks confused, one thumb reaching up to scratch into his beard, “I thought you were on a little college field trip.”

Peter chuckles and shakes his head, “No?”

“No?”

“Have you hit your head? I’m not in college.”

“What!?” Tony looks alarmed.

“The Avengers mission,” Peter holds out his arms, “The trip to Queens to see aunt-”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony insists, “Happy told me you guys were headed on a field trip this morning. Kid, you’ve really got me worried-”

“Why do you keep callin’ me ‘kid’?” Peter asks then, moving in closer to check if Tony’s drunk, “Are you trying to set a mood or something?”

Tony stops talking, brows lifting, “What?”

“Because I’m serious right now. This isn’t a game, something really happened and I’m freaking out a little bit, Tony, I’m not really-”

“Mr. Stark, actually.”

Peter blinks at the firm tone and then drops his gaze to look the older man over in a not so subtle way.

Maybe this might take his mind off of things. Maybe that’s the idea. One he could definitely get behind. He /has/ missed Tony, it’s been a rough week. The tease of a kiss from earlier must’ve been torment on his husband.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter says lowly in that voice he knows turns Tony’s legs to mush, “I’ll play, but afterwards we need to be serious and find out what-”

“Afterwards? After-”

Peter moves in, pushing Tony against the counter and leaning in to kiss him, hands running down his chest, thumbs brushing the corners of the arc reactor. He kisses him again but Tony doesn’t kiss back and, when he starts to reach up, Tony puts hands on him and tries to push him away.

Peter stops.

“What the actual /hell/ are you doing, Peter?” Tony asks, stepping back and wiping his mouth, “Are you out of your mind?”

“I-” Peter doesn’t move in or try to console Tony like he wants to, the entire reaction is /wrong/, “I was kissing you.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Tony gags, coughs, and moves around the counter to put space between them, then steels Peter with a glare, “We’ve had this talk, don’t make me go through it again.”

Peter frowns, “What talk?”

“/The/ talk,” Tony motions between them, “/This/ weird thing you’ve got in your mind? It isn’t happening. It can’t happen. You have a crush, and since you want me to make it worse, make it harder, /really/ drill it in-”

Peter crosses his arms as Tony continues.

“That’s all it is, kid. A stupid crush. And you’ll have many of them, and some of them will love you. But you don’t do that to me. You’re a child. It doesn’t matter what age you are, you’ll always be a ch-”

“How dare you. You do /not/ speak to me like that, Anthony Edward Stark,” Peter says firmly, raising his voice and moving around the counter to get on Tony’s level, “I’m not just some kid, and you know that better than anyone. I’m your husband and you will speak to me with love, adoration, and respect, or - and I swear to /God/, Tony - I will rip that ring off you-” he stops, grabbing Tony’s hand and then looking back up to his eyes, “Where’s your ring?”

Tony just stares at him, eyes wide and face pale.

“Where’s your /ring/, Tony?” Peter asks again, feeling his heart breaking, “Where’s your ring?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Tony finally says, holding out his arms, “You’ve completely lost me, kid. Is this roleplaying? Are you trying to roleplay with me?”

Peter lets out a huff and puts his hands on his waist, “If I was trying to roleplay, there would be certain /uniforms/ involved.”

“Uniforms?”

“Where’s your ring?”

“I don’t have a ring,” Tony tells him, “You just came into /my/ house, called me by /my/ full name - which the last person to do that was my dad - and called yourself /my/ husband. You’re twenty years old-”

“Twenty-two,” Peter corrects him.

Tony waves his hand dismissively, “Numbers,” he says, “I don’t care about numbers.”

Peter stares at him for a long moment, waits, hopes, but nothing changes, “You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“I’m not.”

He tries not to completely lose it at that.

In an attempt to ground himself, Peter looks around the house, noting minor… small, /really small/ changes that most might overlook. But it’s starting to paint an ugly picture.

He looks back to Tony, “You really don’t know that we’re married, do you?”

“The only person I ever came even remotely close to marrying was Pepper Potts, and we both know that. Also, I’m straight, like I told you the last time this came up,” Tony says with a flat expression.

“Bullshit,” Peter says in disbelief, “As straight as a slinky, maybe.”

“Yeah, yeah, so maybe I was a little queer in college, isn’t everyone?”

Peter stares at him, his gaze growing cold, “I thought you were past your dad’s homophobic rhetoric. People don’t just stop being gay or having ‘phases’-we’ve had this talk.”

“Peter,” Tony says with a low sigh, “You and I aren’t nearly close enough to have a talk like that.”

“We’re close enough to have a /lot/ more than just talks about your dad’s shitty parenting,” Peter responds, his chest aching, “I’m starting to think I might actually be in the wrong universe.”

“You and me both.”

Peter moves back a little, putting some space between them because it doesn’t feel right being so close to a man that clearly isn’t his husband.

Tony stares at him, hands fiddling in that way he does when he’s thinking too much.

“You and me… we never got together?”

Tony nearly chokes, “Never got /together/? No. You told me how you felt, we had /that/ talk. And I shut you down. Like I would in /any/ universe I can think of.”

“Yeah, but then-” Peter stops, then mutters to himself: “I died in the snap.”

“What? No you didn’t.”

Peter narrows his eyes, so there were some differences other than the design of the front room of their home, “I did, though. I died in the snap, you undid it to save me and the other half of the universe.”

“Well, we didn’t,” Tony assures him, “Universe? Still snapped. You, me, and Quill got off of Titan together and that was that. The end game. We lost. Thanos won and went on to… wherever he went on to. Peter went on and finished highschool, then there’s been college lately and that whole lifestyle. The whole Earth had to move on.”

Peter stares at him, feeling lost for words, “You… you never lost him.”

Tony tenses.

“You never lost him,” Peter crosses his arms, “So you have no fucking clue what he really means to you.”

“Don’t talk about me like that,” Tony grits through his teeth, “I’m messed up, but I’m not /that/ messed up. He’s like a son to me. He’s a kid, I’m an old man.”

Peter smirks knowingly, leaning in and lowering his voice like it’s a secret, “Uh, yeah. That’s part of the appeal for /both/ of us.”

Tony starts to cover his ears.

“And you /love/ it,” Peter says before he’s blocked out completely.

He tries to get Tony to talk, to respond, but the older man reacts by singing ‘Vendetta’ by the Ruen Brothers so that he can’t hear anything more Peter says.

He leaves the miserable billionaire there at the counter with his panicked expression and weak attempt not to listen. Instead, Peter gets a good look around the facility, shaking his head as he notes each and every one of his things missing from the personality of the place.

He loves Tony, but without all of his own belongings strewn about, well… it lacks a certain level of warmth and love that finally made this place truly feel like home for the both of them.

No undo.

All snap and no takesies-backsies.

What a hard world to live in.

The idea of never being with Tony is something that just… doesn’t settle right with Peter. He can’t even imagine it, not in a million years.

In the last five, Tony has been a solid rock in his life and Peter knows it’s been the same for him. They fit in a way that was unlike anything he’d ever imagined. Peter’s never seen two piece sets for puzzles but that’s really how it’s been for them. Once they took that step, everything made sense.

How the hell did he handle Pepper leaving in this universe? Clearly they didn’t get married. And Peter knew that she was on her way out after Titan and everything that happened. It must’ve been the same here.

Peter attempts to enter their room a few times. It’s stupid, but he keeps trying to convince himself that Tony is still fucking with him or something, and that on the other side of that door is a room full of their love and proof of everything they’ve been through in the last half a decade.

“You’re not authorized to go in there,” Tony cuts in just as FRIDAY does the same.

Peter sighs and looks at him, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, “Where does your Peter live?”

“He’s not ‘my’ Peter,” Tony corrects him, motioning to himself and then outward, “He’s the universe’s Peter, not mine.”

“Whatever,” Peter groans miserably, “If you’re still so painfully closetted that you can’t even handle that, then by all means, feel free to correct me every time - he’s still yours. The question stands. Where does he live?”

“In Queens, with his aunt, of course. Where else would he live?”

Peter lifts a brow, “Here? With you?”

“With me?”

“We’re /married/, so yes,” Peter elaborates, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “We sleep in the same bed, you sometimes use my toothbrush on an accident because you’re not human until you’ve had a coffee, we make jokes about whoever’s taking a shit at the time-”

“Please don’t talk about your domestic life with my other self,” Tony cuts him off, holding a hand up, “I really don’t want to hear it.”

“No?” Peter crosses his arms, “No,” he agrees, “Let’s talk about you instead.”

Tony’s eyes narrow, “I’d really rather not.”

“You must have some nerve, turning down the only person that could ever love you like you deserve,” Peter says lowly, “Truly. And all because your dad still controls your life-”

“/I/ control my life,” Tony says, laughing, “Are you kidding me right now, kid? I control my life and I have since before that bastard was dead. I’ve fucked /thousands/ of women, I almost married Pepper, I’m /straight/ now.”

Peter waits, slowly lifting his brows.

“I… I mean ‘I’m straight’, period,” Tony tags on at the end.

“Except the part where you’re not,” Peter responds, smiling sadly, “I don’t miss this side of you. I was glad when you grew out of it and finally let you enjoy yourself.”

Tony snorted in disbelief, “Enjoy myself?”

“Yeah, a foreign concept, I know, but…” Peter nods, checking his nails and flexing his fingers out a little before meeting Tony’s eyes, he asked for it, “You love it when I fuck you. You love sucking cock. You’re /gay/.”

Tony flinches at almost every word out of Peter’s mouth, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

“You’re alone. Aren’t you?”

“Hardly,” Tony huffs, “I’ve got nearly every Avenger calling me day and night for help on everything from suits to nonsensical one-time gizmos. I’m not alone.”

Peter nods slowly, pushing from the door and walking closer to him, “No ring on your finger. No Peter. So… no Pepper, I take it?”

“Not for some time.”

“When was the last time you had sex of any kind?”

“That’s none of your business, kid.”

“Well,” he shrugs, “I’m stuck here for the time being, until the /actually/ amazing Tony Stark comes and saves me or I try to develop the technology needed to return to my own time. Might as well do some good, like get my other self laid.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “Not by me, you aren’t. I’m straight.”

“Steve Rogers is straight,” Peter corrects him, “Clint Barton is straight. Bruce Banner… undecided, but I’m sure he leans more towards women,” he motions to himself, “I’m pansexual. /You/ are fucking /gay/. And the more you say you’re straight, the more miserable you’re going to be because of it.”

He can see the older man clench his jaw, the strain in his eyes, the tightening in his fists.

Peter sighs and lets it go for the time being, “Look, I want out of here. You want me out of here. How about you help me get the fuck out of here?”

“Good plan. The only good plan you’ve had. Let’s do that, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic (which is already over 26k) and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. With at least 6 or so Starker fics incoming over there, I figured I'd toss something up here for the time being, but updates will be slow as I have many other Starker WIPs and not a lot of real time.
> 
> For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	3. Chapter 3

“How did you get here initially?”

Peter looks up from the display, eraser between his teeth, “What?”

“On my side, in this universe,” Tony asks as he glances up from his tablet.

“Oh,” Peter sets down his stylus and the pencil he’s been chewing on, “Some magical being, I guess? I was fighting Rhino with you, you said there was someone else. I turned and the guy whammied me. Flying through the air, it was day. I hit the ground, it was night.”

Tony stares at him, “What did he look like?”

“Mm…” Peter twists his lips, “Red and yellow, really fast.”

“I’m red and yellow and really fast,” Tony observes.

“No like… like really fast. Like /really/, /really/ fast. I couldn’t even web him or anything before he hit me.”

Tony nods in understanding, “So probably no chance of finding this man?”

Peter shrugs, “He was in Queens today in my universe. Any chance he was there in yours?”

Tony considers it.

“Regardless, I don’t want to have to find him in every universe I end up going to. This device is something that I need to create so that I can use it freely.”

“Create away,” Tony says then, getting up and moving to the door, “I’m gonna go get drunk and pass out.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Tony stops and looks back at him, “Kid?”

Peter glances up, “Yeah?”

“Just one question.”

Honestly? He didn’t expect Tony to pry on something personal. And just from the man’s tone alone, he knows it will be.

“Shoot.”

Tony looks hesitant, brows tight, eyes tired, “In your universe… with the other Tony…”

“Yeah?”

“Was he happy? Really happy?”

Peter nods, smiling and feeling the sting of ache in his chest, “He /is/ happy. Really happy.”

Tony seems to mull it over and then leaves without another word.

Peter turns back to the display, muttering lowly, “FRI, Keep an eye on him, let me know if he does anything stupid, please.”

“Yes, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic (which is already over 26k) and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. With at least 6 or so Starker fics incoming over there, I figured I'd toss something up here for the time being, but updates will be slow as I have many other Starker WIPs and not a lot of real time.
> 
> For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	4. Chapter 4

The air between them is tense for the next few days.

Peter keeps to the lab, but Tony comes in from time to time to tinker as well, glancing at him when they’ve spent at least an hour or more together. It reminds him a little of his work at home, how Tony would be unable to stop staring and sharing heated glances until he would come up behind Peter and start kissing his neck, how they’d fuck on nearly every surface and get lost in each other for hours. How they would sneak out of bed at night together, once the afterglow had faded, to work on projects with warm cups of coffee and hair wildly out of place.

He finally gets up on the third night and takes a pen to the board on the far wall. Math has always come more naturally to him when he can do it live. There’s something more personal about the board than the screen.

It’s funny, because he knows that Tony feels the exact opposite way. Being the older of them, it should’ve been the other way around.

The door to the lab opens some time later and Tony steps inside, making a beeline to his own desk.

“Did you know that you two switched places?” he sounds angry.

Peter turns from the board, frowning, “What?”

“You and the other Peter.”

“That… doesn’t make any sense,” Peter says in disbelief, “I was the one that got hit, and he probably wasn’t even in the same location as I was, it shouldn’t have affected him at all.”

“Well,” Tony picks up his soldering iron, “It did. And now his aunt is freaking out. I’ve tried to get her back up to speed. But that means that /my/ Peter is with /your/ Tony Stark.”

Peter shrugs, not really seeing what the big deal is, “So? We’ve talked about these kinds of things happening before.”

Tony tenses, rage still playing out on his face, “You’ve talked about meeting doppelgangers from other universes?”

“Multiple times, on multiple occasions,” Peter admits shamelessly, “We’ve roleplayed it a couple of times, even. If your sad, lonely Peter wants to sleep with him for his first time,” he shrugs again, “I mean, I’d prefer to watch. It’s kind of hot. But it’s not that big of a deal-”

Tony groans in misery and takes a seat at his desk.

“I can’t help but notice, and point out, that you referred to him as ‘your Peter’ just now.”

Tony pales, looking back over to him, “I… I didn’t mean to. I’m just… worried about him.”

“He’s safe,” Peter assures him, turning back to the board, “Maybe, for once in his life, he’ll know what it’s like to truly be appreciated.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means… that you leaving him high and dry when you’re supposed to be the ‘mature adult’ has probably done far more damage to him than you could ever even imagine,” Peter says, his arm shaking as he tries to write, “He deserves something good in his life.”

“I’m not ‘something good’.”

“Yes you are,” Peter snaps and turns around again, feeling the plastic of the marker crack in his fist, “Don’t even start with that self-deprecating bullshit, because it’s not cute. It’s just sad.”

Tony’s eyes widen, “I’m not having a pity party. I’m telling it as it is,” he stands up from his seat, “Peter is young and innocent and a good kid. And I’m…” he holds his arms out, “I’m not worthy.”

“Peter isn’t a fucking hamme. It’s not a test of worthiness, it’s a test of respect,” Peter moves closer, pushing one of the desks out of the way effortlessly, “You expect so much of him. You expect him to be better than you, to be a good person, to do the right thing. But he’s /human/. A little stronger and faster and he can handle himself in a tough fight. But he’s… I’m still just human.”

Tony swallows.

“You don’t think he’s done bad things? If he’s anything like me, then… yeah, he has,” Peter looks away, “He can’t be better if you don’t give him the chance. He can’t be a good person if he doesn’t have /you/ there to ground him in reality - to take care of him, to love him. And he can’t do the right thing if all the people around him limit his field of vision and /lie/ to him.”

Tony looks away, shaking his head, “Not me, it can’t be me.”

“Because you’re not gay, right,” Peter steps up to him, pushing him hard enough that he falls back into his seat, “There is /nothing/ wrong with you, Tony.”

He can see how the words affect Tony, so he continues.

“You can be better,” Peter says lowly, squatting between his legs and touching his knees, “You don’t need to be, because you are… amazing. But you can always be better, he can show you, he can help. And you’re a /good/ person - in your heart, you’re a great person. And you can do the right thing. You just have to accept that… you’re not wrong.”

“I am wrong.”

“No you’re not,” Peter reaches up, touching his chin to turn him, to meet his eyes, “The way you feel isn’t wrong. What you want? It’s not wrong.”

“It’s wrong,” Tony says flatly, “Taking away a kid’s innocence-”

Peter shakes his head, his words don’t have to cut off the statement, it’s the change of the air between them.

“I know for a fact the kid’s never had sex,” Tony insists after a long stretch of awkward tension, “He hasn’t been close to anyone, not at all, not since that girl Liz back in highschool - and I know they didn’t have time to do anything like-”

“Liz was a small crush, puppy love, and he knows that,” Peter says, smiling sadly, “It’s not the same - he also knows that. If you’re worried you’d be corrupting him, you wouldn’t be. You really need to stop thinking of it that way. You might find that… it’s… the other way around.”

Tony’s cheeks start to color.

Peter moves his hands from Tony’s knees up to his thighs, spreading them wider, “Let me show you how good it could be,” he rubs them on the insides, “You can take me for a test drive. Get an idea of how good he could make you feel. No one would ever have to know, especially not him.”

“Doubtful, considering he’s in /your/ universe,” Tony says tightly, “Probably being taken advantage of-”

“You would never,” Peter assures him, “/You/ would never. Let me treat you, show you what you’ve been missing. And, if you don’t want to risk it in the end, it’s our secret and it stays that way.”

Tony's eyes have an unfamiliar ache in them, slowly breaking in front of Peter, redness, tears. He can’t say anything, he just nods.

“Oh, baby,” Peter leans up, hands moving over Tony’s stomach and chest as he crowds in close enough to kiss Tony. Their lips meet and it’s so much like the last time. Something Tony never loses is his /fire/, that same fire for doing the right thing is always twisted into each and every kiss they’ve shared. Even the small ones.

Peter pushes his hands under Tony’s shirt, caressing the scars he finds, putting his palm over the one at the center of Tony’s chest as he slides his tongue in and takes over.

The older man lets out a broken whimper and Peter takes a quick opportunity to pull off his shirt.

He kisses Tony’s chest right there in the center, and then scoops him into his lap, standing up as their lips slide together once more.

Tony panics, surprised and confused as he breaks off the kiss, but only for a second before wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck, hands in his hair as his legs hook around. Peter can feel the squeeze of muscle from his thighs, the press of his half-hard cock.

Peter walks to the exit door of the lab, pushing Tony against the wall and working to pull off his own shirt before moving them along.

They make it to Tony’s bed before they’re fully naked, but not for lack of effort. Peter steps up to the edge of the bed and sets Tony down, standing back upright to push down the last of his pants, stepping out with his left leg first and then his right.

Tony stares up at him, those wide eyes taking in all of him before he mutters, “Not a single scar…”

“Mhm,” Peter climbs over him, taking off Tony’s pants as well, “You wouldn’t /believe/ how difficult it makes things. But in your favorite ways.”

“What do you mean?” Tony presses.

“Well,” Peter considers telling him, then decides against it, “Your Peter will have to tell you all about it. I think it’s a learning experience, and maybe motivation to do the right thing and give the poor kid a break.”

“You realize you’re calling yourself a kid, right?”

Peter smiles wickedly, “Oh, yes, Mr. Stark,” he says as he sits up on his knees, not missing the dark look that comes over Tony - the one that makes his cock finally go from semi-erect to fully erect in a split second. 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this.”

“You’ll beg me for more,” Peter says confidently, running hands down before grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times, “But you don’t get to suck my cock. I’ll keep that first time luxury for your Peter.”

“Not gonna happen,” Tony insists, mouth dropping open when Peter rolls his palm.

He turns to the bedside, reaching under for the bottom drawer where they normally hide the toys and various other things. He’s slightly disappointed that the only thing he finds is the lube he was aiming for. Shame, this Tony doesn’t even give himself that little bit of pleasure in the privacy of his own bedroom.

“You don’t…” he twists his lips, stopping himself from pointing it out, choosing instead to slap Tony’s ass, “Turn over.”

Tony doesn’t object or argue, but dutifully turns over as Peter warms the lube between his fingers.

“What’s the most you’ve done?”

Tony glances back at him, “I don’t really talk about-” he stops when their eyes meet, “Fingers, barely, I’m-”

Peter wraps his hand around, using the lube he has in his palm already to jerk Tony as he presses their bodies together, “Not even a woman-?”

“No.”

“Not even-”

“/Nothing/,” Tony responds, “I don’t do that, I haven’t done anything. Nothing like that. Nothing gay-”

Peter bites his shoulder, /hard/, enough to probably break skin and Tony’s cock jumps in his hand, words choking off in his throat.

He moves down, taking his hand away so that he can spread Tony’s cheeks, running his tongue from his perineum of the ripple of virgin muscle above. He takes his time working Tony into a comfortable, relaxed state before finally adding not one, but two fingers.

Tony moans, spine arching as Peter scissors and spreads and coaxes him to the point where he can take a third. His other hand wraps back around, pumping the drizzling cum from his cock and pulling him into each thrust of his fingers.

It isn’t until he curls and starts rubbing at his prostate that Tony really loses it.

“Oh…” Peter watches Tony’s mouth drop open again, his hands tight and white on the sheets, body rocking back on Peter’s hand, “Please.”

“Mm, not yet,” Peter teases, letting go of his cock, “Touch yourself for me, baby.”

Tony does, he does so good.

Peter bites the skin just above the crack of his ass, then shifts over him, the first three fingers of his right hand buried knuckle deep and rubbing his prostate with every thrust, his left reaching up to grab a handful of silver-foxed wild hair just at the crown of his head.

His lips press to Tony’s ear, “Come on, baby. Come on,” he says, glancing down and changing his tone, “Cum for me, Mr. Stark.”

Sure enough, right on cue, like a tune played a million times, Tony blows his load and Peter pulls his fingers back. His hand returns to Tony’s cock to milk him for every last drop.

“Not so bad, was it?”

Tony chuckles, the sound miserable and deliriously happy at the same time. Peter takes it as a win.

He slicks his cock up with lube, adding more to Tony as well. The man loves it when it’s slick and squelchy. Something about the feel and the sound that makes it so much dirtier than it has any right to be.

“On your knees, baby, I know you can do that much still.”

Tony listens, back arching as he keeps his upper half low and Peter groans.

“God, you always look fucking beautiful like this,” he says as he positions himself. He grabs Tony’s hair again and pulls him back on him, lips to the older man’s ear once more, “Fuck yourself, Mr. Stark, show me how bad you want it.”

Tony shudders in his arms, but starts moving immediately, not even giving himself time to acclimate to the stretch.

Peter knows him too well to question it, he can all but /hear/ the questions and exclamations and dense content Tony is trying to sort through about what all of this says about himself. But it’s not stopping him from /doing/ it, and, as a result, vice-versa.

He coos and babys Tony vocally, praising him as he holds his hair tight.

Tony’s half out of it when Peter pushes him down, holding him in place as he starts drilling into him so fast that it takes Tony’s breath away.

He sobs and clutches back, grabbing Peter’s hand as their eyes meet.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Mr. Stark,” Peter says in just the way he used to, that awed voice, his hips pistoning hard enough to make the bed groan.

Tony’s toes curl, his face red, his hand gripped tight in Peter’s as he cums more, Peter following right after him.

They collapse together, Peter being mindful to clean them up and put the lube back before pulling Tony into his arms.

Tony’s always been a cuddler. The intimacy after sex is his favorite part and this Tony is no different, clinging to him and burying his face in Peter’s neck.

He’s silent and trembling for so long that Peter’s convinced he’ll fall asleep before he finally says something.

But he does, at last, speak up.

His voice is wrecked and low, “I… didn’t know it could be like that,” he admits, chuckling and shaking his head, “I’ve been with every kind of woman, but I’ve never let someone… do /that/ to me.”

Peter nods silently, running his hand up and down Tony’s back, “We’re not always like that,” he says, keeping his voice light and open, “Sometimes it’s sweet and slow, sometimes it’s half-dressed against a wall at the front of the lab, sometimes it’s in the shower because we can’t get enough.”

“Mmm.”

“But you love nothing more than when I lay you out.”

Tony chuckles again, “I knew I… I had a theory, I mean. I assumed… that… but I just…”

“You were afraid,” Peter says and Tony pulls back to look at him. Peter stares up at him, “You thought I wouldn’t respect you after, that I’d think of you differently. And I /did/ think of you differently,” he says honestly, smiling, “I loved you /so/ much more for allowing yourself to let me give you what you needed.”

Tony shakes his head slowly, “I don’t see how that kid turns into this.”

Peter finally laughs, “You’d be surprised.”

“I /am/ already. I’m mostly surprised that I just came twice in… less than fifteen minutes.”

“It’s not always possible,” Peter shares more, “When you’re gone for a long time, though? When we’re separated? When we haven’t been as wild… sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t pulled that off myself since I was about twenty-seven, not in a normal fashion, at least.”

Peter shrugs, “Practice.”

“I see.”

Peter stares at him, reaching up to brush his fingers through his hair, “We need to get him back to you. Tell me you’re gonna fix it between you and him.”

Tony sighs and glances away.

“Don’t think like that.”

“You’re not psychic,” Tony tries to argue.

“I see it in your eyes,” Peter sits up, “Don’t be afraid to be like this, to need him. He needs you too, you know?”

“Does he?” Tony raises his voice a little, putting a bit of distance between them, “Does he, really?”

Peter nods, his bottom lip trembling, “Yeah, asshole. He does! You’re all that he has, the only one that’ll really ever understand him. And your love for him is so pure and real. And you’re stable, and grounded-”

“Not really.”

“Yes really!”

Tony touches his cheeks, sighing and kissing him because he can’t help himself.

Peter kisses him back, he doesn’t deny Tony the simple pleasure he’s been denying himself, and his own Peter.

He pulls Tony in again and pushes him over, holding Tony down and laying his body out atop the older man, “Do you really think that this is just a one-sided thing? I need this too,” he says lowly, “All I ever do is ruin things. All I /ever/ do is hurt people and keep secrets from them, from everyone. But not from you, Tony. You’re my everything.”

“I’m sorry, kid, I…” Tony relaxes, touching his hair, “I didn’t think about it that way. I don’t think he can or… or /should/ see me that way.”

“It doesn’t matter what you think he should see,” Peter looks up at him, “He’s seen a lot. Don’t ever question your value to him.”

They lay there in bed, holding eachother as the afterglow slowly recedes. Tony is the first to start shifting slightly and Peter knows what it means. He motions to the bathroom with a heavy arm and they finally go into it together to get cleaned off.

“Wanna go work in the lab?” Peter asks as he cleans Tony first, turning him around and bending him over the sink to run the cloth between his cheeks, gently.

“Really?”

Peter smiles and nods, cleaning himself afterwards, “Yeah.”

“Oh, thank god. Someone who understands me.”

Peter stares blankly at him and lifts a brow.

Tony tenses.

“He’s kinda been waiting for you to realize that, moron,” Peter finally says, narrowing his eyes, “My old man figured it out quickly, after losing me.”

“Your old man,” Tony says and huffs a weak laugh.

Peter nods, winking and leaning in to kiss his cheek, “That’s right. Come on, daddy. Let’s get you elbow deep in some science.”

“Mmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic (which is already over 32k) and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. With at least 8 or so Starker fics incoming over there, I figured I'd toss something up here for the time being, but updates will be slow as I have many other Starker WIPs and not a lot of real time.  
For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	5. Chapter 5

They get distracted in the lab sometimes.

It’s not surprising.

Two geniuses trying to put their heads together and having breakthroughs, sometimes it leads to other breakthroughs.

Showing Tony a few of /his/ favorite things’ll be a treat for the other Peter once they get around to it, and though he won’t get to see or experience the payoff in any way, he knows that his other self will appreciate it; which is sort of a payoff in its own way.

He’s crowded Tony against the counter for the second time today, whispering filthy things in the older man’s ear as he starts to push Tony’s sweatpants down his backside.

“What the hell is your refractory period, kid?” Tony groans, arching into Peter’s fingers.

“You’d be surprised,” Peter smirks and nips at the curve of his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t sit down.”

He misses his Tony. This one is nice, broken and perfect in every way still, but it’s wearing on him to have to be the strong one, the guiding force. Normally, there’s a little give on /both/ sides, but this Tony is getting there.

A voice from behind them that startles them both, Peter’s got two fingers in knuckle deep and a hand around Tony’s cock when they’re interrupted.

“Get your hands off my husband!”

Peter turns to see another Tony standing there, his gauntlet on and aimed, armed.

“Really?” the Tony pressed against him asks in disbelief, turning around and struggling to pull his pants back up, “If anything, he’s got his hands on me.”

Peter steps back and moves to the Tony standing at the portal, glancing down at the gold band on his ring finger, “You’re… mine?”

“The Tony from an Earth where I was smart enough to cash in after Endgame? Yeah. That would be me, baby.”

Peter smiles, “Well, to be fair-”

“Skip the details, dear, we’re leaving,” he looks back to the portal and motions with his head, “Come on, kid. Looks like I found your brainless dolt of a mentor.”

“Hey,” Tony complains, finally decent.

“Earth thirteen,” Peter’s Tony says, making note of it as his other self walks through the portal and looks at them both in surprise. His husband wraps an arm around him and pulls him in close, “God, I missed you.”

Peter smiles, “I missed you too. I knew you’d find me.”

Tony looks past him and around the room, “Looks like you two were working on getting there.”

“We got distracted.”

“You teach him a lesson?”

Peter nods.

Tony stares at his other self, “Disappointed,” he says, making a motion with his hand like ‘I’m watching you’, “Fix it.”

Peter looks back at Tony from Earth 13 as well, but smiles, “You know what to do.”

The other Peter, somehow looking younger and far more innocent than him, frowns in confusion as Tony closes the first portal and opens another, that firm grip of his softening as his fingers caress Peter’s side and then curl further to rub his belly.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Peter kisses his cheek, “Yes sir,” he says lowly. He can feel the tingle that runs through his other self and Peter simply turns and winks at him.

“That’s not /nearly/ enough to make up for you disappearing on me,” Tony growls, grabbing Peter’s jaw to guide him back around and kisses him on the lips hard, dragging him through the portal and back into their own lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic series (which is already over 40k) and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. With at least 6+ Starker fics incoming over there, I figured I'd toss something up here for the time being, but updates will be slow as I have many other Starker WIPs and not a lot of real time.
> 
> For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


End file.
